More More
by Musakt321
Summary: A lot of south park one-shot  Warning and summary inside.
1. Never Alive

Authors note: I got inspired from a hand I made in art, it totally failed, so I used that hand to make a horror story :P

Pairing: A hint of past WendyXStan

Disclaimer: I don't own south park.

Warning: A little sad I guess, and some horror or something

Summary: Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny watch a new movie. How did Stan end up in kyle's living room?

Never Alive

"Hey guys, guess what?" Cartman ran over to the table everyone was eating. Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny was now in high school and in some classes they all went to the same class. "What now, fatass?" Kyle rolled his eyes, every time Cartman said 'that' sentence, it was always, some nasty plan or gossip. "Shut up, you fucking Jew" Before Kyle let his anger out and before Kyle and Cartman was bickering again. "Don't Kyle, leave it" Stan was caring for for Kyle now, if his temper was to high he could damage Cartman pretty hard and then Cartman could complain like the old days, and Kyle could get grounded. "Fine" He scowled and Cartman gave a triumphing smile. "So, what's up now Cartman?" Cartman got all excited and got all the eyes on him. "Have you seen it, the new film? It kick ass" Everyone gave Cartman a confused look, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Oh come on, you haven't seen the best movie ever?" Stan sent him a look, telling him to get to the point already. "Never Alive" Cartman waited fro some respond, no one? Not even Craig, come on, he watch these kind of movies and just forget them after. Cartman sent a look towards Craig and he shock his head and flipped him of. "I bet you are too scare to see it, I hear there where even people who had seen it and they had said that it felt like they where in the movie afterwards" Stan raised a eyebrow. "Dude, you are just kidding, supernatural things don't exist, and NO! We are not scared right, Kyle?" Kyle was just done eating and gave Stan a nod. "we can see it tonight and we can tell you tomorrow what happen, and you better not lying to us that you haven't seen it" Kyle took and shake Cartman hands. "Ten bucks. Ten bucks, and I'm going to bee there, tonight" Kyle looked at Stan, was it him or did Stan look a bit frightened? "Fine, at my house 10 o'clock" It was at winter time and it was getting darker at 4 o'clock. So they got a dark place to be when they watch the movie. Stan and Kyle took of too their class.

Stan had come two hours before, they had played guitar heroes and played x box and just chit-chat. One hour before Cartman and Kenny would come Stan had a confession to make. "What's up, dude?" Kyle had just order pizza and they walked up to his room. "It's just that, I'm afraid to watch horror movies, I always get nightmares" That was new to Kyle, he didn't know Stan would confess so easily about being afraid. "It's okay dude, if you get afraid I can hold you're hand under the movie" Stan thought Kyle meant he was serious but when he saw Kyle snickering he glare at Kyle. "DUDE! Not funny!" Stan snapped but then Kyle fell on the floor laughing. "Kyle, that sounded gay, you know" Stan laughed too, knowing why Kyle laughed know. "I know" The door bell rang and Kyle couldn't stop laughing, so Stan got it. They ate, Stan talking about, how cute Wendy was and Kyle got really annoyed. Last time Stan had been with Wendy, Kyle almost loose his best friend. "If you really like her, go and ask her already" Kyle snapped and stare out the window. "Are you jealous?" Stan asked confused, he just talked about how much he loved Wendy, what's wrong with that? "Yes I am. Last time you went with Wendy, I almost loose you, you was gone all the time, we didn't have the best friend stuff to do" Stan realized it now why Kyle hated Wendy. It is true, he had been with Wendy but he thought Kyle was okay with it. "Dude, that sounded gay" Stan mumbled looking at the ground. "I know, I'm just telling the truth" Kyle sight and look out the window. "I'm sorry" Stan look at Kyle and he look back. "It's okay, I don't mind you talking about her, it's just that it reminds me of the past" Stan nodded and sight one more time. "What happened when I was with Wendy?" Stan was a bit curious. "I and Cartman ended up fighting at the end, we bickering so much that the teacher threaten us with receiving a note or get expelled from school I one or two weeks, Kenny was too lazy to break us apart and didn't care" Stan knew how much school means to Kyle, and felt guilty. "Oh" Stan didn't fine something to say, he was speechless.

After 20 minutes with awkward silence, the others guys came and Stan and Kyle had forgot the little discussion. They saw Never Alive, which was about some teenagers that was going into a haunted house for a bet. When they entered the house, or more like a mansion, they had seen undead people and animals who didn't look like one too.

Kyle stole some glances from Stan and saw began to shiver at the beginning of the film. He also saw Kenny, who looked like he was going to fell asleep of boredoms and Cartman who also looked scared and looked like he was going to scream. Kyle, himself however, thought the movie was okay, it's just that he rather watch the others and their reactions. When they where halfway through, Cartman said he wanted to go home, which means Kyle and Stan won. Kenny fell asleep. Kyle asked Stan if they were going to end the movie because he also looked like he was going to scream. Stan shock his head and they watched the whole movie, except Kenny who was drooling on some pervert thought. When the night came, Stan and Kenny could sleep over, Stan wanted but Kenny wanted home for a reason. The two of them fell asleep right away.

Stan sat in the sofa, at Kyle's. 'Wait, didn't I fell asleep in Kyle's room?' Stan looked around no one, was there not even Kyle nor Kenny. He looked around, the room was dark an the only light was from the television and it didn't show something, just blue picture. "Kyle? Kenny? Cartman? Someone here?" Stan looked around, looking for something to grab on. 'This is just like one of the movies I saw one time' Stan hugged the pillow tight and lifted his feet of the ground, scared if something was under the sofa. Suddenly a picture came on the television it was a scene from the movie they saw today. It was when the characters saw a person who was hanged by a ghost . 'What the fuck?' Stan didn't touch the remote, if it was a remote here. The picture turned blue again and screech sound came from Stan's left. He turned his head and saw nothing, when he turned his attention back to the TV, he saw a new picture poofed up. This time it was a blue screen with blood on. 'What? What happened now?' He looked at the side of the Tv and saw some long fingers grip around the edge. The nails where long and sharp and it dripped blood drops on the floor. 'Why it is so cold" It was like he was in the snow naked and was buried under the snow. Stan shivers as he waited the face to show. Not many minutes a pair of eyes show, no pupils, just white and some red stripes across his eyes. Stan was horrified, he looked at the figured, the nails scratch against the tv and made a screeching sound. Soon some green, dark teeth showed, somewhere the figured didn't have some teeth at all, it was blood dripping from the gum line. It smelled bad, it was like being in a basement with old cheese and in addition to this it was cold as hell. It let out a hiss and vanished, the light blinked one time and the light came on. "No" The word began with a mumbling as he looked around. "NO! Kyle!" Stan closed his eyes and thought this was a nightmare as he realized someone was shaking him. "Stan" Stan opened his eyes and looked around someone was shaking him, he looked around still the same room. "Stan, wake up" The room began to be blurry, then Stan realized Kyle was trying to wake him up. 'Kyle' He open his eyes and look straight at a concern Kyle.

"Dude, you okay?" Kyle was still holding by the shoulders as he made eye contacted, looked after if Stan still was terrified and scared. Stan sighted in relief, seeing Kyle up and alive. "Thank god, you are alive" Stan held his chest as he leaned against the wall behind him. "Nightmare? Wanna talk about it?" Kyle release his shoulder and sat back in his bed. Stan felt really tired now and didn't want to talk about it now but what happen if he dreams of another nightmare? "No, not really" 'Yes you do, you have to talk to him later' his half of his mind was trying to get some sleep and the other half wanted to talk about this and focused about something else. "Okay, if you insist" Kyle laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. "Well, I can talk about it now, I really don't want to think about it later" Stan sat still and waited for a respond, every time he had a nightmare he had talked to his mom or Wendy, but not his friends because they would call him coward. "By the way Stan, when you do have a nightmare, who do you talk to? You never said anything to us" Kyle sat up and turned on the light. Stan dropped his head 'this is awkward' Stan had a reason for not talk to Kyle, he was his best friend and they told each other everything, but about this, kyle would use it to threaten him. "What? You think I would use it against you?" Stan raised a brow and looked at him. "Can you read mind?" Kyle looked surprised. "am I right? Wow lucky guess. I'm not going to use it against you, I just want to know" Kyle was smart and worth to trust on, so Stan decided he was going to tell him. "I mostly talk to my mum and Wendy, I never talk to dad because he is a real ass and if I told him, he was going to say something stupid like, guys never have nightmare and we are strong not weak" Stan sighted hoping Kyle would forget about the whole nightmare thing. "So when did it all begin?" Kyle's curiosity killed him, he was tired and didn't want to talk about this now. "Do we have to talk about that now?" Stan snapped. He had forget all about his nightmare about Kyle, but when he wanted to talk he wanted to talk about his nightmare not why he couldn't tell Kyle nor his other friends. "Okay, no need to snap, so are you tired or do you want to talk about it now?" He sighted one more time and laid down. "I can talk about it now" Stan looked at Kyle and smiled. Stan told Kyle everything, "and after the light came on I saw the walls full with red sentence from the title we saw yesterday. It stood Never Alive. I wondered what that means and then when I turned around in the sofa, I saw you hanged with the rope around you're neck. On you're forehead, chin, arms, every place it stood "never alive". There where no glowing in your eyes and you had blood all over you. It also looked like your heart was ripped out" Stan was trying very hard to say the last part, the nightmare felt real and this time it was his best friend death. Stan began to sob "Relax, I am here now, am I?" Kyle comfort him stroking his back. "yeah" Stan smiled, glad nightmare is not real, not this one.


	2. Coma

How did Kyle end up with his dead little brother?

Warning: Pairing (malexmale)

Genre: A little sad but a nice end

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park

Main Character: Kyle

Coma

So how did I end up like this? Something about my best friend, flowers and autumn. I don't know where I am right know, I just know I'm sleeping. But I feel like I never want to wake up, I like me here with my little brother at five years old, Ike. I have it fun here with Ike, we talk, we play hide and seek and other games, we comfort each other. Still if I feel this is all I want, there is something not right. Am I dead? Am I in heaven? If I'm dead, how did I die? But how can I be dead if my little brother says I have to wake up? Wake up from what? Hell? Heaven? I always tell him I don't want to wake up from this, this is great and fun. "But Kyle I have to move on, I can never move on if you are here" He tells me again and again. "Ike where is mum? Shouldn't she be with you here?" Ike shakes his head and looks up to the sky. "She has already moved on, she did it before you came here" Ike looks at the flowers. I look at them to, they where beautiful, I always liked flowers. "Kyle, don't you remember a thing? Don't you know why you are here?" He asks as he stands up. "No, aren't I dead? I want to come with you Ike, I want to see mum again. It's been so long Ike. 8 years, Ike" He shakes his head. "You can't, dad can't lose another family member. Don't you remember him Kyle? Dad our own father?" Kyle nods his head slowly. "Tell me, Ike. Why am I here?" He goes toward the flower and picks one up. "Here Kyle, I'm going to show you" He says as he blows at the flower. Suddenly the surroundings changes and the both of them can see Kyle in a flower shop. "That's me" He says smiling over himself. Ike simply nods and they continue to watch over Kyle's memory like a third person. "Now, look closely at the card" Ike tells him. It stands; To Stan. "Did Stan have birthday?" Kyle wonders as Ike facepalm. "Just watch the scene" Ike says not in mood for Kyle's stupid comments.

**In Kyle and Ike's view:**

"Thank you, goodbye" Kyle said as he was on his way out. "Bye, have a nice day sir" The shop owner smiled. Today Kyle was happy and nervous. He was going to meat Stan by stark pond. "What should I say? Hey Stan! What's up?" Kyle wondered. He had a lot on his mind. "Or what about; Hi, I.. Naa, that's not good either" About the time Kyle had thought about what to say he saw Stan behind a three. Kyle smiled and was about to run to him when he saw he didn't just stand there. He was kissing someone, he was kissing his ex. "I guess they are back together" Kyle muttered and turned around. "What did I think? How stupid am I?" Kyle saw at the ground all the time. When he was about to cross the road he didn't look at his side. "oh well, I should have seen that coming" He said trying to cheer him self up. As he looked up to the sky he heard a awful screeching sound. The last thing he saw was a car before he blacked out. His flowers was all around him and a top of him together with a lot of blood.

**End of the view**

"Oh, that's awful" I say and look at the frozen scene in front of my eyes. "Ike, one thing" He turns around and look at me. "What was I going to say?" His eyes widen in shook. "You don't even remember that?" I shakes my head and look at the flower and the card. "Kyle, you were going to confess" I raise an eyebrow. "Did I say something mean to him? Did I kill someone? Did I commit a crime?" Ike facepalm again. "No. You were going to say you loved him" I remember now, all of my feelings for Stan have just vanish. How? "I'm sure you want to know how you lost your feelings. Don't you remember you came in a coma with a broken heart" Coma? I'm in coma? I understand now, that's why I'm here. "How many years was I then?" Ike looks at the me who is on the ground. "12-13?" Three years, three years have I been here. Three years in coma, that's pretty long" Ike take another flower a blows it again. "Yeah, that's why I'm telling you to wake up. Look the doctors almost give up on you" Suddenly I'm in hospital looking at my self and dad beside me. Kenny is here but not Stan? "Where is Stan?" Ike gives me that face again, the sad face. "He" The surrounding change again and this time I'm inside Stan's room. He and Wendy is cuddling together. "I see, he rather want to be with her than supporting his best friend? I guess I just wish him to be happy" I say looking at Stan's face. Something is not right, he seems sad like he have lost something. "Remember this is not today, let's see how things are today" The surrounding change again, this time in the same room but instead of them cuddling they where discussing. "Isn't great, Stan? Kyle out of your life and just you and me?" She asks and tries to take his hand. "Ouch, that hurt" I says wondering if Stan agree or not. "That's mean, Wendy. I miss him. Even if he is in coma we are still best friends" He says strict. "No, Stan. Life's better without him, he always take you away from me" Kyle raise a eyebrow "I do? Well, it was not meant to do that. Guess I have to apologize to her" Ike look at him, wondering how he got so soft hearted now. "Look Wendy, he have never done that" Mh.. let me think, have I done that? "I don't want to be here, take me to the hospital" I asks as Ike blows another flower. "Kenny is still here?" I asks as I see Kenny sleeping beside me. "Yeah, Kenny has always been here" I take a closer look at him. "Wow, he have grown up much. His clothes and body, and hair. He looks clean" Ike look at him and smiles. "Yeah, he still manage to visit you even if he have job, studying and hang out with friends" Ike smiles. "Hey, Kenny. How's he doing?" I turn around to look at the person I at least except "Craig? Craig's here?" Ike smiles at those two. "They're pretty good friends. Craig like having you as a friend, so he comes to" Kyle smiles knowing someone support him. "I think it's time to wake up soon, I guess" I look at my little brother, wondering how a five year old know so much. "Thank you, Kyle. It's what I need to do" He says before go into the light he gives me one more hug and walk away. "We will see each other" He says and takes my hand. "promise?" I take his hand too. "Promise" He smiles one more time before he is gone. So now I'm here all alone, how the hell can I wake up? I don't know how to wake up from coma, I feel pretty awake now. "How complicated" I cried out loud. Wandering around for hours and hours, it's not good either. At the end I just lay down on the ground "sleeping"

Suddenly I hear voices, is it day time already? That was fast. Man, I feel like a stone. At least I'm back. What happened? How did I end up here? When I open my eyes, my dad and a nurse stands there with the back to me. "Dad?" I manage to call forth with a weak voice. Wow, I haven't speak in a long time now. "Kyle? Oh, your awake!" He says with tears in his eyes. I got a big hug and a smile. "Do yo feel well, Broflovski?" I give her a weak nod as I get food and water. "Thank you" I smile and begin to dig in. "Kyle! Kyle! You're awake!" Kenny come running toward me giving me a big hug. "I have miss you so much" He says smiling while giving me a hug again. "Hey, Kenny, hey Craig" I'm so happy, they two here and supporting me. "How's things?" Kenny smiles one more time. "Well, I have a job now and I'm not poor anymore, Craig here have a boyfriend" Kenny says while he wink at him, and Craig returned a glare, a blush and flipped him of. Typical. "Tweek still addicted to coffee. Fatass have lost some weight and move away. Clyde still Clyde and Token still Token" Kenny shrugs. I give a smirk to Craig. "Mh? A bf hu? Who is it?" Craig flips me of too and look away. "The coffee freak" I give him a smile and a thumb up. "That's great" I say. "What about Stan?" This time Kenny's happy aura vanish. I know that face, it's the same face Ike gave me. Ike? "Stan, he.." He pauses a bit and looks at Craig for help. I think I already know what he mean, I have heard this before. "He have completely forgot you, every time we mention something about you or if we are going to visit you, he change subject" Kenny look at me with that face again. I kind of new but I hope he will come, or more likely talk to me again. "I'm sorry, Kyle" I look behind Kenny and look at the sky. "It's ok, as long as he is happy I guess that's what's count" Deja vu? Where do I feel like said this before? "Oh Kyle" Kenny gives me one more hug before he let go. This is a bit awkward if my dad have been here so I'm glad he is not here right now.

After a while I hear the door went up. I figure out it is dad so I didn't bother to look up. "Kyle!" I know that voice. "I have miss you so much!" I look at the person who hug me and I don't believe it. "What Stan? You decide to come now? After 3 years you decide to come to see you're "best friend"?" Kenny asks coldly. "I know, Kyle will you forgive me? I haven't come for three years but today Wendy got me to realise a thing. That you are my best friend and I should have been here more often. I'm so sorry" I could hear the sadness in his voice and hope. I look at Kenny and Craig who nods slowly. "It's okay, Stan. I forgive you, we are best friends" I look how happy and glad he got. He gave me another hug and we stayed like that for a long time.

The next days I had to spend in the hospital, was boring but I also had my best friend coming everyday with something everyday. Kenny and many others to. Dad also came but he also came with some homework and school stuff, he said I had to reach up with the others. So every day I studies. The day I was realised I got my dad to drive me one place; the graveyard. "Hey Ike, I miss you. I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. I will miss you but I know we are going to see each other one day. I was happy you where able to move on. Love you, bro" I say as I say one more prayer. After that I walk to my mother gravestone. "Hey mum, remember to watch over Ike for me. I miss you" I also say one more prayer before I and dad went back. From behind I can feel two eyes watch over me and a smiling face. "Thank you for everything, Ike" I mutter.


	3. Project Epic

Author's note; mh... yey, south park. Btw, in this story; Kyle and Stan is not best friend, Cartman is mean as always and Kenny don't know Kyle. He is not poor in this story.

Warning: MalexMale don't like, see if I care. Oh and also contain something lemon thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own south park nor any of the charcters.

Summary: Kyle had moved to south park and begins in south park high. He's going to work on a project who are a bit different this time. South Park High is a epic school with epic character. The story begins with showing us how the school is and later on we are going to see the story in kyle's pov.

* * *

><p>Project (Epic)<p>

'Man he looks weird, he looks like a nerd. What a loser' Those sentence was the first impression of Kyle when he began in South Park High. Yeah, sure Kyle had good grade, always answering the teacher and he was polite. He never got in trouble or make trouble. He never bullied someone and always listen to the people who talked to him. He was the kind person, a person could wish for a friend. So why didn't Kyle have any friends? He had gone to South Park High for one month, still no one dared to talk to him and he didn't dared to talk to someone. Why you ask? Well it's quite simple. You see there is a person, rather fat, spoiled, troublemaker, bulling people and "rule the school" I'm sure you wondering what's his name was? Well his name was Eric Cartman. He first told Kyle to keep of from anyone because first of all Kyle was a Jew and Cartman didn't like Jew for a crazy reason. Secondly, four words; he was a nerd. Then we have the school's jock; Stan Marsh. Ignoring, really care face, popular, strong, handsome, well build, girl's biggest dream boy, captain of the football team. Let's just say Stan March is that high school cliché boy. Of course every school have a playboy;Kenny McCormick. He is well build, have sex without feeling, playing around, never working on school, never found real love, joking all the time. Let's just say in that school they have three "girl's biggest dream" boy. Stan, Kenny, and Craig. Craig it's the only person who had talked to Kyle for 10 minutes and Kyle got beaten up for that. Craig always gets in trouble, but he really don't care. Just flipping him of. The other kids it's just the normal, "following what everybody else think and do" pupils. One more thing we don't want to forget it's of course school's cheerleader, bitchy, bossy, whining, spoiled Wendy Testaburger. The girl friend of Stan. How ironic; School's football captain and head cheerleader together. Pretty cliché in my point of view. Everyday it's something happening. How do Kyle take this? Let's see it from his point of view.

Kyle's pov;

"curse alarm clock" I muttered to my self as I had to drag my self out of the warm bed. Today I guess it's another boring day. In addition it's raining, great. It was unusual since it's always snowing here in Colorado, or that's what Craig said. Craig. That is a long time since I talked to him, perhaps I should take a conversation with him? Naa... he would probably never care and flip me off. As everybody else do. I really don't get it? Have I done something to all of them in the school? After eating breakfast and got ready for school I grabbed an umbrella and walked out. It was raining hard and it didn't seems to get any better. In seconds I got wet and I was hearing laugher of Wendy, school's bitch and her friend Bebe. "Haha, too bad, loser" She said with her whiny voice, it was Stan who were driving though. Wouldn't be more surprised so I didn't bother looking at them. "I guess something never change. One thing is for sure, I never had any friends, in my old school nor here. I guess I'm doomed to be alone" I muttered again as I chuckled a bit. I figured it's not that bad to be alone, you don't have to depend on someone and you don't have pretend or anything. "I guess my life is great after all" I chuckle again and smiled to my self.

As I enter the class room and sat down I wasn't sad or tired. I guess I'm just happy for no reason. But I had a feeling today is a good day. At lunch I sat at my usual spot when suddenly a boy with British accent sat down in my table. I really didn't bother to look up since he was going to say something harsh I guess, but he didn't. He started a normal conversation. "hey, you must be new. Or new and new, I just haven't been here in three years so it's new for my" He said cheerfully and smiling. "Yeah, I guess I'm new. I'm Kyle and I'm 16" I said and laid beside whatever I was doing. "Oh jolly! I'm Pip, 15 years old, soon to be 16. I have been going to a public school in England but I moved back to south park today" He said as he winked over one more person. "He is Tweek, he's been going to the same school as me in England, but he don't have the British accent though. He can be a bit paranoid, but you get used to it" Pip whisper as Tweek was on his way toward us. "Why do you talk to me?" I asked a bit sad, I didn't want them to go away. I just didn't want to get beaten again. "Oh, yeah I know about that. That "Cartman rule". Me and Tweek are in the same boat" Pip winked and smiled at me. I nods and smiled back. Perhaps that's why I felt this was a good day.

I got to know Tweek, even though he was a bit weird and coffee addicted, he was a nice kid. "So why South Park High? It's the worst school you can go to" Pip asked. "Dad got a new job here, so yeah" I shrugged and stood up. "what do you have next?" I asked as I gather my things and books. "English" Tweek manage to say before he drank anther cup of coffee. 'Does he never have to pee?' I wondered. "oh jolly, we are going to the same class" He said cheerfully. I noticed now that my schedule was on the table, almost forgot it. "k, let's go before we are too late" I said as me and Pip winked goodbye to Tweek. When we arrived I sat at my usual seat, but this time another student claimed it to be his, so I ended beside the jock. "Class! Today we are going to work on a project about a subject in the theme sex. Now I'm going to pick partners for you. You can decide you subject by yourself" Her high pitch voice was annoying as always. What happened to the "today it's a good day? It's not a good day of we are going to have project to work in partner. I always end up with some kind of lazy kid and then end up in the end with all the work. Great! I thought with sarcasm as I zoomed out again. After a while after finishing to be in my own world, pit tapped my shoulder and gave me that "I feel sorry for you" glance. I of course returned the confusion glance back. Who did I end up with this time? I sight as I began to find my book waiting for whomever I was partner up with. After getting my book I heard a small bang and a sight. When I look up I of course see why Pip gave me that glance. I got partner up with Stan, oh jolly. "Just pick a subject" I said not caring at all. "K, we are going to have a presentation about condoms" He smirked knowing I was not the kind of type to have knowledge about condoms and sex. Since I didn't use it or need it, I didn't really cared about knowing so much about it. "and you except me to make a presentation? Yea yea sure, just come back to me the day before the day we are going to present it and you are going to get the script" I sight knowing he will just say. 'Great, cya then' like everybody else do. "No, we are going to do this together, Kyle. This is our project" I look at him suspiciously but I guess I could give him a chance. "Wow, he knows my name, perhaps he wasn't that care face?" I mutter as I began to write on the presentation. "I heard that, I'm not arrogant. Come on, Kyle. Give me a chance, I may look like a jock, but come on!" I heard him beg. "Okay, let's start this over. Hey, I'm Kyle. Nice to meet you" I said faking my voice and smile. "I'm Stan, glad too me you too" He smiled this time not false or arrogant.

The days we worked on this project we got to know much about each other. I also got to know much about Tweek and Pip's life, ups and downs. Stan said he always wanted to talk to me but he didn't want me to get beaten up. In reality I could have beat up the fatass since I go on fighting, but I never really cared to use it, he was not worth my energy. Stan also said he was jealous of me, he had always someone asking him to do something, talk to him, or his girlfriend needed him. He never got some privacy. I told him most of my life, perhaps too much. Pip and Tweek always tells me I have to be careful of what information I had shared with school's popular boy. I finish our project and I learned much about condoms. There was one thing though, I haven't learned. It was a bit embarrassed, since Stan was going to show me. "Just take of your pants and boxers, it's not that dangerous. I'm not going to take pictures of you" I look at him suspiciously, he got me to take of my t-shirt (with force of course). If he was going to show me, couldn't he just do it on himself? But no, of course not, he was going to show me with HE taking it on ME. "Come on, Kyle. Do I have to force you again" He asked as he took my arms and pinned them over my head. "Why can't you take it on yourself?" I asked as I struggled under him. "I already told you" He said as he used one arm to hold my hands and one to take of my clothes. "See not that bad, now" He let go of my arms and looked for something in my room. "Ah, why do you have a rope in your room?" He asked as he got the rope and bind my hands to the bed. "I liked to play cowboys and Indians when I was little" I glared at him, now I was stuck to the bed. He got a condom and open it. "Now look carefully, first you do this" Step for step did he take the condom on with a smooth touch. "See, that was not too bad, was it?" I shook my head. "No, but you didn't have to bind my hands" I said as I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I didn't get how he was thinking. "Shall I show you something other that's good? It feels like you're in heaven" Stan smirked as I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly he began to stroke my penis. "Wait, whu.." I manage to get through before I began to moan. He looked pleased by just looking at my face. "How do you feel, Kyle?" He asked calmed in a seducing way. I glared at him. "Oh, come on, I know your body likes it" He smirked as he manage to switch position, know i'm a top of him and he looked up at me smirking. The night kept on as we both ended up exhausted and stan looked pleased. Me? I guess I was pleased too. It did feel good.

The day after I meet up with Pip and Tweek, as always did Pip give me a hug and I could feel an intense glaring from behind. Whatever, I'm sure it's just a pupil as usual. "You ready for the presentation? Me and Damien are soon done, it was difficult since Damien had a anger problem but we managed it at the end" I smiled knowing Pip didn't get a too much troublesome partner. "I guess we are ready to" I said blushing as it could mean something else. "That's great" Pip smiled. The project was over and everybody could finally take weekend. When I was at my locket alone, Wendy came, not very happy. "Don't think just because Stan was nice to you means you are friends. You know, he just playing around. He would never be nice to YOU. So don't get your hopes up, this is for your own best" She declared and walked away. I look at the script we made together and thrown it away. Usual I would keep it for information for later but I guess I have the book. "Oh, he was just playing around hu? Talk about not being a "arrogant jerk asshole" because in my point of view he is.

After knowing he didn't mean the things we did and the compliments he gave me, I ignored him. And he did the same. That was a prof of Wendy's declaring. He didn't even bother to make some contacts. I should have now this, this is something a person except from a jock. So why do I feel so broken? "Why so sad?" Pip asked wondering if Kyle got beaten up again. "It's nothing" I said as I gave him a fake smile.

Some weeks later Stan manage to make contact and he didn't look very happy. What now? I wondered. "Kyle, we need to talk" He said and dragged me away from the others to the bathroom. He gave whomever who was inside a "get out" glared as they hurried out. "What? Are you going to beat me up again? Taking over for fatass?" I asked eying him closely. "What? No! Why do you ignore me all of the sudden?" He asked quite angry and upset. "I ignore you? It was you who ignored me! You played with me!" I yelled quite upset by myself. He looked at me with a confusion stare. "That's what Wendy told me, and since she is you're girlfriend and yeah" I muttered and looked at the floor. He than looked at me with a "are you kidding with me?" face. "Kyle, you are smart. You have a logic way to think things about but one thing is for sure, you are naive. Do you really think Wendy talked the truth. You should have come to hear what I have said" He calmed down and looked in my eyes. "So why didn't you bother to try to make contact?" I asked upset again, now I don't know if I should believe him or not. "I tried, but Wendy either took my phone, she took all of my time. I really tried, Kyle! I promise" His eyes looked so begging and I could hear he meant it. "Ok, I believe you. Let's start this over. Hey, I'm Kyle let's be friends" I said and reached my hands to him. He looked deep into my eyes. "Hey, I'm Stan. Let's be in relationship" He said and dragged me to him. That was surprising, he kissed me. "I love you Kyle" He whisper and looked into my eyes again. This time I could see he really meant the truth. "I love you too" I said happy, but somehow I couldn't trust him. I did like him, but since he was a jock and all I couldn't trust him 100% until later. "Promise you don't play with my feelings" I whisper hoping he didn't do what Wendy told me. "I promise" He said and gave me one more kiss.

Fin~~~~


End file.
